There are no known intermodal containers currently used in the transportation industry that can contain fluids that leak from objects being stored in the containers. There are known devices that can used for stationary storage that provides spill containment. However, these devices are not suitable for transportation, they are designed and used for stationary storage. There are known spill containment pallets. However, spill containment pallets have many drawbacks, they are not stackable, and they do not have walls or ceilings to protect the items being carried by the pallets. Spill containment pallets cannot be sling loaded, i.e. carried by helicopter with a sling line and a swivel. In addition, known spill containment pallets are made out of plastic, and plastic pallets will degrade in sunlight, and/or extreme temperatures.
Thus there is a need for an intermodal container that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.